Don't defy me
by OneshotAuthor
Summary: Akashi x OC lemon...smut.. oneshot...I'm still taking requests btw...please review


"I'm sorry" I croaked.

The chains rattled as I tried in a futile attempt to break their hold on me.

"Are you...?" He questioned, dragging his nose up my neck, tauntingly.

"...or are you just saying that in hopes that I'll let you go...?" He whispered, the electrifyingly cold temperature of the blade danced across my inners thighs, the handle snug in his grasp as he dragged it ever so slowly across its flesh.

_"I'm sorry!"_ I answered hoarsely.

My head shot up as the blade dug into my flesh, right near my heat.

So close.

The sensation was much like a paper-cut; bitingly sharp.

"I hate liars" he growled.

His face was right in front of mine not a second later, eyes piercing my own as he glared at me with his mismatched orbs.

I visibly flinched as the cold metal burnt my skin, it slid across its peachy texture, all the while coating it in goose bumps.

"Where's loverboy?" He taunted, almost knowingly.

His eyes holding a sharp glint just from thinking about him.

"Y-you-!" I stuttered accusingly, my eyes significantly widening at his statement.

"Hmm…?" he mumbled, threading his hand through my ebony locks.

_His head swung to the side as it harshly hit the pavement. His eyes looked at me; dull, blank, lifeless. _

_His head was almost incapacitated, a deep cut imbed itself into his neck making the blood homeless as it trailed onto the pavement._

_**Drip**__….__**Drip**__...__**Drip**__…_

"It was _you_" I blurted, eyes welling up at the memory.

His eyes gleamed, the red in them brighter, richer, bloodier even, as the gold darkened into a murky yellow as the red, bled into it.

"_Oh~_? How did you come to _that_ conclusion?" he said, twirling his _beloved_ scissors in his hands, stained with _**my**_ blood.

I mustered up the courage to glare at him as I spat;

"I'm not some stupid airhead"

He raised a red eyebrow at me.

"_You were stupid enough to love him!"_ He sneered, roughly grabbing my chin, I was forced into an even closer proximity of his silver tongue.

I flinched at the harsh treatment and struggled as I tried to escape his grasp.

The chains holding my wrists in place rattled once again, the faint rubbing of them chaffing against the ceiling from which they were hung, echoed throughout the candlelit room.

"Stop" He ordered, tightening his previously loose grip on me.

_I stopped._

"Look at me" He ordered, on the verge of begging.

_I looked._

_**Fool.**_

He grabbed a handful of my hair and brought my face so close to his that I thought they would mould together.

I could see the killing intent wave off of him, his aura suffocatingly intense.

A blade lay above and below my left eye.

"You only look at me. You only answer to me. You only love, me." He growled, pushing the scissors deeper into my skin to emphasize his statement.

I was too afraid to answer.

"_ANSWER ME!"_ He screeched, cracking under the silence.

"Y-YES!" I cried, voice cracking at the high pitch.

He released my hair and carefully moved the scissors away from my eyes.

I let out a shaky breath at the close encounter.

_Too close._

I hung my head as my eyes welled. I bit my lip to hold in the anguished cry that forced to leave the chapped piece of flesh.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my frantically beating heart. A few minutes later it was reduced to a steady pace as my tears dried, only the streaks remained as evidence.

*_Click!*_

I gasped as I unexpectedly fell forward, reflexively swinging my hands in front of me to brace my landing.

I sat there in shock, my knees bent inwards as my hands lay in between them in an unintentionally alluring position.

He sat on his plush bed, back facing me.

What was I supposed to do? Go and _comfort_ him? Have a nice little chat?

This isn't some sappy romance novel.

I ran.

"Where are you going?" he said, hands slithering around my waist.

_So close._

My fingers skimmed the doorknob that was just a hair away.

_What kind of torture is this? His specialty of course._

**Mental torment.**

"I never recall saying you could leave" he whispered, his grip compressing around my shrinking figure.

"B-But-!" I stuttered.

I heard him suck in a breath of frustration, the air he let out ghosted over the top of my head as he buried his face in my silky locks.

He spun me around so we faced each other.

"Let me love you" he mumbled as he leant towards my ear.

_You had your chance, two years ago. Back when I first loved you._

He flung me onto the bloodied covers, my body bouncing before coming to a full stop.

He stood infront of the four poster bed, looking, _analysing_ my form that lay below him.

He crawled up the bed, stopping once his knees aligned my hips. His hair tickled my nose as he began to close the distant between us.

I resisted the urge to vomit as his sinful lips met my own.

I didn't want this, it was two _years_ too late.

He seemed to sense my inner turmoil and pinned both of wrists above my head. I knew it would be pointless to fight against him.

_I wasn't a damsel in distress, nor was I a pessimist. He was too strong and we both knew that. _

_**I guess his training comes in handy, just not in a positive way.**_

"I'm sorry" he whispered, littering kisses on my neck and released my hands when he realised he now longer needed to entrap them.

I tilted my head away from him, not to give him more access but so then I wouldn't have to look at him.

_And so that he couldn't see my tears._

His hands danced across my legs, stopping a few times to trace the paper like cuts that graced them.

_No matter what words or phrases he spewed, his expression gave away his proud, __**pleased**__, gaze that lay beneath his lies._

His nose clipped my bra strap as he reached my shoulders.

"_Tch_."

He reached behind me, cold fingers dancing across my burning skin as he unclasped it.

I bit into my hand as his mouth latched onto my breast, his teeth scraping over its nipple.

My back involuntarily arched into his touch, the want and longing I locked up for him long ago, unlocking.

"S-Stop it!" I cried, shoving a hand onto his head trying to push him off.

I looked down at him with wide eyes as he gazed up at me with his half lidded ones.

"Are you…-" he started as he kneaded his other hand into my neglected breast.

I let out a strangled moan, my hand clutching at his hair.

"-.._Sure_?" He finished, shuffling in between my legs as he shook my hand off.

I looked up at him with a watery gaze and cried out as he ground his hips into my own, his very bone digging into my skin.

It hurt, but _oh god_ did it feel _good_.

I had unknowingly raised my hips to meet his in a second attempt to feel what I felt a few seconds ago.

His lips twitched at my reaction and grabbed my hips, stopping them mid roll.

"No" He ordered, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as my hips grazed his.

I wriggled my hips, the first sign of defiance I showed since we started.

He glared at me. His hands wrapped around my hip bone as he shoved them back onto the mattress.

"Do not defy me. Need I use the chains, _again_?" he questioned, raising a thin eyebrow at me.

My breath caught in my throat as I frantically shook my head.

His grip significantly loosened. He led a stray hand on my cheeks, wiping away any dirt or grime; tears inhabiting them.

My heart skipped a beat at the gesture.

_**Stop it**__. Please, heart. He doesn't deserve your love and attention._

He lay his head in the valley of my breasts and inhaled my scent.

My hands lay sprawled out to the side of me as his own crawled up my legs, _inner thighs,_ and snapped the thin material of my underwear.

"O-OI!" I shouted at the stinging sensation.

"What?" he asked, repeating the action.

"N-Nothing!" I said with a flushed face as he looked at me so, _lustfully_.

_When did he lose his top?_

My fingers twitched as I gazed at his toned chest in want.

_When have I ever succumbed so quickly? Where my drive, fight, will, to escape? Is it because of him? Because of my harbouring feelings for him? I thought I got over him. I suppose having your 'true love' murdered changes ones perspective._

He seemed to sense my inner thoughts as he grabbed my hands and lay them on his chest.

I looked him in the eyes.

"I know everything" he stated, dragging my only piece of clothing, off.

I lay bare beneath him, naked to his emperor eye.

_Ha….I've always been naked to him._

I sighed as I felt his fingers trace my lower lips, the tips feathering over the opening.

My eyes fluttered close as they intruded my wet cavern.

He suddenly stopped his ministrations and I opened my eyes in question.

"Look at me" he rasped, eyes pleading.

_Don't be tricked. These are the same eyes that witnessed his death, __**caused**__ it. Don't let your feelings show. Don't let them be your downfall. Don-!_

_I was entranced by the soft, caring, gaze that overtook his features, my own visibly relaxing._

_And I knew, I __**knew,**__ at that moment, I was damned._

I raised a frail hand to his cheeks, and watched in fascination as he leant into my touch.

I lifted my head.

_No._

My lips hesitated.

_There's still time-!_

I kissed him.

_What have I done?_

His fingers curled, twisted inside me once again and I gasped into his mouth at the sudden movement.

He took advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth. And so begun the dance.

I tore my mouth away from his as a load moan tore through my throat, its sound being music to his ears.

My head tilted backwards, my back arched as I saw white dots obscure my vision.

His fingers left my being and he brought his fingers towards my mouth.

"Clean them" he ordered, shoving them in my gasping mouth.

His fingers left my mouth with a swift 'pop' and he looked at me with a flushed face, his gaze pointedly looking at his covered organ.

I instinctively inched my legs closed at his hint.

"What did I say about defying me" he said, eyes taking on a serious glint.

"…_Not to_…" I answered turning my head away to hide from his intense gaze.

"So why…-" he started, hands on my knees as he pulled them further apart.

"Do you do insist on doing the exact opposite..?" he finished, the material between his legs gone.

His face was closer than ever as he hovered over my cowering form.

His hands lay side by side, trapping me between them.

I looked down as I felt the continuous prodding of a foreign obj-

_Oh _

My eyes darted back up towards his, widening as I realised what he was about to do.

"Relax" he mumbled, hair tickling my cheeks as he leant towards my ear.

A sharp pain ripped through my lower body. I cried out, grabbing onto the closest thing I could which so happened to be Akashi himself.

I clutched onto his muscular form and silently cried at the searing pain.

He kissed me all over my face, wiping the tears away with every touch. He didn't complain or scowl at my form clutching onto his.

He didn't '_whisper sweet nothings'_ into my ear either, we just _lay_ there.

I detached myself from his torso and silently nodded at him, wiping the back of my hand against my cheeks, catching the few stray tears he left behind.

His pelvis grinded painstakingly slow into my own and I groaned at the slow speed in annoyance.

He dug his face into my shoulder as he picked up the speed, his organ twitching inside of me at every thrust.

One of his hands tightened the sheets beneath us while the other trailed down my body all the way to my hips and grabbed them to pick up the speed once again.

My fingers wound themselves in his red locks, pulling at the strands as he found my soft spot.

I tilted my head to the side, unintentionally burying it in his hair and moaned ever so softly as he continuously hit that spot.

"…Aka-!"

"Say my _name_" he interrupted.

"…._Seijuro_" I moaned, my back once again arching as I felt my release come close.

"I _know_" he breathed, the hot air adding to the suffocating temperature.

He removed his face from my neck and transferred his other hand to my hips and sped up for the final time.

Black dots flickered in and out of my vision as I tried to focus on him, forcing my release back in order to prolong it.

My hands left his hair to grab the sheets underneath me, and back _yet again_ arching into his touch as I reached oblivion.

He thrust a few more times before he froze and shut his eyes.

I watched his expression morph into one of intense pleasure and I smiled for the first time, _tonight_, when I realised I was the cause of it.

I frowned.

I clenched my fists in anger.

_He knew. __**HE GOD DAMN KNEW!**_

"Why?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

He moved away from me and stalked towards his chest of draws.

I watched as he pulled on a new pair of underwear and a white top.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, the glint still present in them.

"Because I love you"

_If you hate liars, does that mean you hate yourself, too?_


End file.
